


Kiss My Lips

by Aer



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: But I'm not sorry, F/F, Marco only shows up briefly, Seven Minutes In Heaven, assumes Jackie and Marco are not yet an official couple, this was basically done on a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: You'd think they'd have learned their lesson about playing games enforced by machines- but apparently not. Now Star and Jackie are locked in a closet with only one way out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out with me chuckling to my husband about how many noses would be tweaked by this ship. Then he dared me to write it. This was the result.

"So... This is awkward." Jackie drawled, leaning against the wall of the cramped closet they'd been quite literally dragged into. 

Star, who'd been trying to open the door for the last several minutes without success, finally admitted defeat and slumped down against it. "Awkward is an understatement!" She cried out. "And why do people always make their weird party games immune to magic? I can't even blast out of here!" The scorching hole in the floor where the door had repelled the princess's attempt at obliterating it stood testament to the fact that Star had tried. 

"Look, it's not that bad. We'll just wait until our turn's up, and head back out." Jackie said reasonably. "I mean, it's a couple's game, right? And we're not a couple, so let's just leave it. And it's only for seven minutes. We can wait that long." Things could have been worse, she figured. At least it was just Star she was stuck with, and not Janna, or Tom, or _Pony Head_ while playing some deranged extradimensional version of Seven Minutes in Heaven. (She couldn't pronounce what it was actually called.) 

Star let out something that sounded very much like a distressed whine and fell over, hiding her face against the floor. "You don't get it, do you?" She groaned. "It can _tell_."

"Tell what?"

"Tell if we've actually done what we're supposed to do! It will only unlock if it conditions have been met!" 

Jackie closed her eyes and sighed quietly. She'd thought she'd learned her lesson about playing other dimensional games, especially ones with devices involved after the cube that went psycho at Star's sleepover. But apparently she hadn't, or she wouldn't be locked in a closet with _Star Butterfly_.

"Ok, so I kiss you on the cheek, and you kiss mine. We've kissed, condition met." Star sat back up and shook her head frantically. 

"That- that-that's not the condition." She squeaked, eyes darting away. 

"Ok... So what is?" Jackie asked. 

"It's Shjefdknjkfnjknandk!" Star exclaimed. "That means players have to kiss for all seven minutes, or the door won't unlock!" 

Jackie stared. "And people play this at parties all the time?" Star nodded. 

"Couples usually have really good luck at being picked together, or only being picked separately for the simpler stuff, like doing a handstand for seven minutes." She explained. 

Jackie didn't even need to say anything. She just gestured at their surroundings. 

"It has been known to occasionally... experiment." Star still wouldn't meet her eyes. 

"And we're the lucky test subjects?" Jackie asked with a frown. Star nodded, shame faced. 

"I suggested we play because I thought you and Marco would have fun." She nearly whispered. "And Pony Head's always really fun to do the other possibilities with." Given that some of the other possible seven minute activities included crowd surfing, target shooting, and under water basket weaving, Jackie could sort of see it. 

Jackie sighed. "Alright, look." Star finally removed her gaze from her shoes. "We're friends, right?" 

"I think so?" Star frowned in thought. "I mean, I don't know you very well, but Marco likes you, and he's got pretty great taste. I mean, he is best friends with me." 

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, alright. So, we're friends. And if we don't meet the conditions, what happens?" 

"We stay locked in the closet for all eternity." Star said, surprisingly cheerful. 

"Great. Remind me to never play party games from other dimensions every again, after this." Jackie mumbled to herself, before returning her attention to the task at hand. "Anyway. We're friends, and I don't want to be stuck here forever. So... Let's just kiss for seven minutes, get out, and never speak of it again." 

Star turned beet red. "But what about Marco?! You guys are dating, isn't that wrong?" 

"He'll understand. I'm pretty sure he'd rather I kiss his best friend rather than stay trapped in a closet for the rest of my life." Jackie shrugged, feigning nonchalance. 

"Oh, ok. I guess that makes sense." Star was avoiding Jackie's eyes again. Jackie suppressed a sigh, and shoved off the wall. 

"Is it really that bad, to have to kiss me? I know I'm not your type, but it's just kissing." She pointed out, crossing the space in two short strides, her feet coming to a halt a few inches from Star's, before she knelt next to the seated girl. 

Her hands came up and gently cupped Star's face, and Jackie leaned in, her mouth meeting Star's in a soft, almost chaste kiss. A counter flickered to life on the wall above their heads, seven minutes beginning to count backwards. Jackie drew back slightly, giving Star a smile. "See?" She breathed. "It's easy. Just go with the flow." She leaned back in, and this time Star met her, two sets of lips pressing together and two sets of eyes sliding shut. This time was more awkward, the reality of the situation beginning to set in, but Jackie ignored it. If she had to kiss Star Butterfly for seven minutes to avoid being locked up for eternity, she would. And she would do it right. 

For the first minute, their mouths stayed closed, lips moving tentatively together as the two got a feel for one another. As they became more comfortable, the kiss became easier, and it deepened almost by accident. Her knees getting sore on the hard floor, Jackie shifted forward slightly, trying to take some of the pressure off her knee caps. As she did so, however, her numb legs protested the sudden movement, sending her off balance and toppling into Star. She gasped at the fall- only natural, the sensation of it was something she had never gotten used to- her mouth opening against Star's as she thumped into Star's chest, hands landing on the wall on each side of Star and Star's hands catching her hips. The other girl jumped, yelping into the kiss as her lip caught against Jackie's teeth. 

It was reflex for Star to lick at her injured lip, to try and see if she was bleeding. The fact that meant she was also licking _Jackie's_ , was something that didn't occur to her until it was too late. 

Jackie felt Star's tongue slide over her lower lip, and moaned slightly. Caught up in the feeling, she opened her own mouth, drawing Star's tongue in and tangling it with her own. Star squeaked, her hands tightening their grip, and Jackie shifted again, this time landing firmly in Star's lap, legs to one side. She kissed Star harder, a haze of lust beginning to build as Star gave an almost startled moan at the feeling. Jackie's hands moved away from the wall to grip Star's shoulders, and she pressed closer, their chests brushing. Jackie felt Star shudder at the feeling. 

The kiss grew more feverish, lips and tongues moving faster and more sloppily, both girls greedy for more. Star slid her hands from Jackie's hips to wrap around her back, and Jackie allowed her own fingers to dance along the princess's collarbones. The twitch that got her made her grin into the kiss, but obligingly shift to wrap her arms around Star's neck. 

Star was almost panting now, and Jackie wasn't far behind her. Everything just felt so _good_ , the way Star's lips were plush and full under her own, the slide of Star's hands up and down her back, the smooth skin of Star's neck beneath her fingertips. Star's breathy moans indicated she felt the same way, one hand rising to tangle in Jackie's hair as Star pulled her closer. 

The kiss was good, great, but as they continued to kiss, Jackie found herself wanting more. More of _what_ exactly, she wasn't sure, but shifting to straddle Star's lap seemed like a good way to start. Now facing Star fully, Jackie was able to fully press up against her, torso to torso, and yes, this was better. She moaned again, tongue slipping into Star's mouth, and ran her hands down Star's back. She was about to grind down when-

An alarm blared. "Seven minutes, complete." The computer voice announced, and Jackie heard the click of the door sliding open. They jerked away from the kiss, Star already blushing, as Jackie turned to look. Their entire group was gathered outside the door, more than one jaw dropped. Marco's eyes were glazed, and Jackie snorted, before gracefully clambering off of Star's lap. The other girl's eyes were hazy, lips red and swollen. Jackie was sure she looked much the same. She offered Star a hand up, which the other girl took, eyes firmly fastened on the floor once again. Star stumbled slightly as she stood, before letting go of Jackie's hand and beelining for the door. Before she could exit, caught up by the mood and the game, Jackie grabbed her wrist, spinning Star towards her. With a small grin, Jackie leaned in and pressed a soft kiss, reminiscent of their first, to Star's lips. 

"One for the road." She explained, seeing Marco's jaw drop from the corner of her eye. Then they were both out of the closet, Star declaring an end to the game. 

Jackie wandered over to Marco, poking him in the side until he jumped, clarity coming back to his eyes. She grinned, before saying cheerily,

"That was fun. We should play again sometime." 

Marco tripped and fell face first onto the floor. Jackie chuckled.


End file.
